EverymanHYBRID Wiki
Welcome to EverymanHYBRID Wiki! EverymanHYBRID is an amateur fitness group that began posting videos to YouTube in March 2010. The cast consisted of three college-aged students named Vincent (Main Host), Evan (Dietary "Specialist"), and Jeff (Camera and Editing). The videos contained health tips and advice for anybody interested in "the healthy lifestyle on a budget". From the beginning, a close connection to the audience was important, and friendly relationships were built over the internet. The cast was known to be well versed in internet humor, memes, creepypasta, and popular culture, particularly horror movies and horror based video games, etc. In the first five entries, a familiar sight may be found as a horrific easter-egg: Slenderman, originating from the SomethingAwful forums. The entity seems way too blatantly placed and the crew was originally criticized for merely creating an awful "Slenderman rip-off series", that is, until their sixth episode, in which their true intentions regarding the "obvious" Slenderman are revealed. EverymanHYBRID is still in progress and seems as if "things are starting to hit the fan" in terms of the story progression. For those who want to catch up, a general timeline of the series has been created. For ease of reading it has been split into Timeline 2010, and Timeline 2011. Relevant IG Links *EMH's Youtube *EMH's Twitter/ List of Important Tweets *HABIT's Twitter / List of Important Tweets *EMH's Ustream/ List of Important Ustreams *Damsel's blog/ List of Music Posted *Damsel's Twitter *Alex's Youtube *Dr Corenthal's Wikipedia entry / Reposted here *Jessie's Youtube *Comments section for video "The Update HUB" established by the guys as the official information clearinghouse for the series. Relevant OOG Links *Game Timeline 2011 *Game Timeline 2010 *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contain the current main discussion. *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contain the main discussion up to December 31, 2010. *SA forum thread discussion *EMH TvTropes entry *EMH TvTropes WMG Entry *Areas of Speculation *The Seven Trials of HABIT Tournament *The Caches and Letters (ARG aspect) *Angora Chat The Videos The videos can be found on the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel, located here. Suggested Viewing Order *Introduction *The Night Jog *Dreams & Eating *Cardio & Outdoor Activities *Upper Body and Arms *... *Eating Healthy *Public Service Announcement *A Day in the Life *Sleeping and Dreams Preview *Sleep Lab Part 1 *Sleep Lab Part 2 *--- *Slushpops and Suprises *Self Defense *Joke's Over *Jeff *I'm Okay *.- *78of76.avi *No hysterics. Not yet. *Reunion. *My First Video Chaps! - Alex's first video *Troll Catch - Alex's second video *Cops Checked, No Body *Does anyone elses dog do this? *In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl. *Injustice. *Good things to come - Alex's fourth video *Congratulations Magus!.avi (Not a video on the EMH channel) *Ashen Waste *Business Cards on a Plane - Alex's fifth video *Centralia *VID00006.MP4 - Alex's sixth video *I'm Okay (Alex) - Alex's seventh video *.... *Alex *A Day with Green Feathers *Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT *The Update HUB *THESEVENTRIALSOFHABIT - TRIAL ONE - PART 2/2 - RABBIT#231 - Alex's eighth video *"Damsel" *HospitalFire.wav (more of a podcast than a video) *December & early January * 77of76.avi *The Hidden Videos Latest activity Category:Browse